implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Gaganovsky (History of Margovya)
)|birth_place = Mazatinburg, Del Quiev Del Sur, Margovya|spouse = Oksana Davidova Quarimova (m. 2007)|religion = |profession = Singer, songwriter, producer}} (born March 16, 1977) is a musician, songwriter and record producer. He is best known as the 2005 grand champion. His most notable songs include his Svolochy Showdown winner's single, "Into You" (2005), "Spaces" (2006), "Magic Won't Prevail" (2009), "8AM" (2013), and "Meet Me At Third Street" (2017). Gaganovsky has also written songs for several Margovyan artists, including Anya Janduva, , TPB, Andrey Laduv, Karim Movchovsky, Samara Bartova, Dmitri Prashko, Yekaterina Mazina, Martin Ledanov, Teddyevsky, and . Early Life Ivan Gaganovsky was born in Mazatinburg, Del Quiev del Sur on March 16, 1977 to former The Margovyan Oldies lead guitarist Faddey Gaganovsky (September 24, 1949 - October 13, 1984), and Kseniya Gaganovskaya (April 24, 1951 - January 12, 2019). Gaganovsky is a fourth-generation of foemer Gaskoniyov (now Ikulsk) vice mayor Susana Gaganovskaya, and grandnephew of former Senator Gaga Gaganovskaya. Gaganovsky started having interest in music by age 2, started singing by age 3, and learned how to play guitar by age 6, as his father used to take him to gigs, concerts and recording sessions of the Margovyan Oldies. After his father's death in 1984 when Ivan as only seven, he was forced to stop his passion for music after his mother expressed her disapproval of him venturing into music like his father. In 1988, his eldest brother Marvik was exiled from their home after their mother found out he had been joining a college rock band. Ivan, who was eleven, went with his brother to Ikanua, where he continued his studies. By age twelve, Ivan started performing on the street for money to shoulder his own education as he didn't want to be a burden on his brother. Marvik died in 1993 at the age of 24 in a drive-by shooting after a bar brawl the night before. Ivan, who was only sixteen, started performing in bars, obtaining a fake ID, passing off his birth date as March 16, 1974 (which would make him 19 instead of 16 years of age). After his brother's death, Ivan also discontinued his studies and became a full-time bar performer. By 1994, he met , vocalist of the then-unknown band , who helped him book gigs in different bars in Ikanua, which helped him finance his living until he decided to continue his studies as a tenth grader in 1995 at the age of 18. Career Svolochy Showdown Gaganovsky joined Margovyan major singing contest four times. His first attempt for the 1996 season got him the fifth highest score in One Judge Judgment, with a score of 9.42 from Judge . He eventually made it to the Final Countdown, but got eliminated as Top 11 after ending up with now rapper and member at the Bottom 2. Gaganovsky's second attempt in 1997 did not get him past One Judge Judgment, as he was struck with flu during the week and has greatly affected his singing, which resulted in him getting a mere 7.38 from judge . During his third attempt for the 1998 season m, Gaganovsky made sure that he would at least make the Top 5 so he can use the prize money to study music in th United States and try his luck performing at events and gigs. After getting a 9.63 from Judge (placing third, only behind and ) in the One Judge Judgment, Gaganovsky went on to be part of the Final Countdown for the second time. During his second time experiencing the live shows, Gaganovsky have only been to the bottom 2 two times: In Top 16, where he was saved by the judges against future pop star and (also) Not so Socialist member , and in the Top 6, where he was eliminated in favor of Vizinsky. After eventually finishing second in the season, Vizinsky gave 30,000 margots of his prize to Gaganovsky to help him with his studies abroad. After graduating from high school in 1998 at the age of 21, Gaganovsky flew to California to continue his studies. He also started performing in events and gigs so he can be able to support himself. He also tried his luck in singing competitions in the US, including the of , where he barely got past the auditions and got eliminated the following round. After graduating from college in 2003 at the age of 26 and years of failing to make a stable living, Gaganovsky flew back to Margovya in 2004, and once again tried his luck in Svolochy Showdown for the fourth time. Determined to make it to at least the Top 5 this time, Gaganovsky aced both the auditions (getting three yes's and a standing ovation from all judges), and the One Judge Judgment, where he got a whopping 9.91 from his 1996 batchmate , making it the second highest score a contestant has ever gotten for the segment in the history of the competition, only next to Marko Andropov's 9.93 in 1987. Because he got a score higher than 9.70 and only 21 contestants made it past One Judge Judgment, Gaganovsky was immune from the Top 20 round of the live shows. Gaganovsky went on to become the grand champion of the 2005 season, getting a perfect score of 100% during the finals. Music career Gaganovsky was immediately signed into Todzhomov Music Records after Svolochy Showdown as part of the prize as grand champion of the show. His winner's single, "Into You," was released as his debut single on November 22, 2005, and as part of his eponymous debut studio album, which was released on December 29, 2005. "Into You" eventually topped the Margovyan Hot 100 on January 2006, and stayed for two consecutive weeks. The album spawned three more singles, namely "The Giver," "Seventeenth Century," and "Framed," which was released on December 2, 2005, January 24, 2006, and March 3, 2006, respectively. Gaganovsky's eponymous studio album sold 53,000 copies on the release date alone, and reached platinum status in Margovya on January 20, 2006. Personal Life Gaganovsky married fellow Margovian Oksana Quarimova, whom he met during college in California, on January 2007 after six years of dating. They currently have four children, namely: Ivan Ivanovich (born June 12, 2006), Terentiy (born January 9, 2009), Andreya (born March 6, 2011), and Gavrina (born July 29, 2014). Discography ''Svolochy Showdown'' (1996) ''Svolochy Showdown'' (1997) ''Svolochy Showdown'' (1998) ''Svolochy Showdown'' (2005) Studio albums * Ivan Gaganovsky (2005) * Locked (2007) * The Love Magician (2009) * Burn (2011) * From Ivan, With Love (2014) * XL (2017) * Joyride (2019) Singles Songwriting discography Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Musicians (History of Margovya) Category:Svolochy Showdown (History of Margovya)